


'Tis The Season

by merlin07



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homeless for the holidays</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis The Season

The first holiday season after his parents had been killed by the vampires was the worst. Peter had been able to survive, living rough on the streets, sleeping by day and keeping a watchful eye out in case they returned for him during the night.

Sometimes it almost seemed like a prolonged game of hide and seek, and took on an air of fun, until he remembered why he was now an orphan.

As Christmas grew nearer Peter found himself lurking in the shadows watching as houses became lit up with holiday decorations, people opened their homes to family and friends as he stood shivering outside waiting for them to forget to lock their doors before going to bed. 

Often he could sneak inside these unsecured homes, grab a bit of food and maybe curl up in their cellars to sleep, before moving on to his next hiding place.

He told himself that he was too old to believe in Father Christmas anyway. That these people were spending themselves into financial ruin, eating themselves to an early grave and their carelessness might invite the vampires to visit them, too. 

Then it was Christmas Eve.

Just one year prior he had gone to bed, a story read to him by his mother, while his father provided the sound effects. He had fallen asleep to visions of presents and full stockings awaiting him when he woke up the next morning. 

Now the most he could hope for was a dry corner in a warm place and another day of remaining among the living.

His sleeping quarters that day was in a dusty supply room in a frowzy old church that seemed to only be frequented by an ancient priest and two rather wrinkled nuns. 

No parishioners sang "O Holy Night" that year in its musty confines. And from the undisturbed soot on the pews, no one had sat on them for a very long time.

Figuring a church was sacred ground he felt almost safe for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

Securing the door to the supply room by placing an ancient and very solid throne-like chair against the doors he piled up some mostly clean rags and settled in for a sleep, just as the first rays of sunlight kissed the sky.

When he did sleep, providing the nightmares weren't too bad, he slept lightly at best. This time when he woke he found that he had slept so soundly that someone had managed to sneak up on him without waking him.

He sat up, heart pounding as he saw the doors were now wide open. The rags he had used for blankets had been replaced with a soft down sleeping bag. 

A new coat, boots and gloves had been left at his feet, a rug sack next to him that, once he peered inside, revealed more warm clothing. Under the layer of clothing was preserved foodstuffs of every imaginable type, making his mouth water at the sight.

And there, hung on the wall next to him was a brand new Christmas stocking filled to capacity with sweets and at the very bottom a lone satsuma.

A small note card was tacked up next to it. The envelope was addressed to Master Peter Vincent. He opened it with trembling fingers and read, "Merry Christmas," and it was signed, "Father Christmas."


End file.
